1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cooling of fluids used during treatment of biological tissue.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When using energy, e.g., radiofrequency (RF) waves, microwave (MW) or ultrasonic (US) waves to treat tissue, high temperatures around the electrode-tissue interface lead to increased resistance to the deposition of more energy (RF impedance, MW reflectance) because of dessication of patient tissue followed by charring around the electrode tip. The dessication and charring lead to a reduction in current and a reduction in the amount of energy transferred and a reduction in heating of the tissue. Methods of cooling of fluid used to cool the tissue and the electrode-tissue interface are known in the art, e.g., pouches of saline solution are maintained in ice baths. However, such methods do not provide efficient temperature control necessary to maximize energy transfer while minimizing overdessication of the tissue. In addition, such methods require pre-chilling of the fluid prior to the ablation treatment.